


Observational Skills

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: A holiday-themed 'Daria' quickfic, where the Morgendorffer sisters enjoy a spring-themed holiday... in the traditional Morgerdorffer way.





	Observational Skills

 

 

******  
**

 

  
  
  
_"Daria, come out here - quick!"_  
  
The tone in her younger sister's tone drew Daria Morgendorffer's attention away from the bowl of 'Choco-Oaty-O's' cereal she was eating; without even realizing it, Daria sprang away from the table and out into the backyard!  
  
"What's wrong, Quinn?"  
  
Quinn Morgendorffer turned to her sister, her perkiness replaces by deadly seriousness. "Quiet, Daria! Do you see anything out here that bothers you - that just doesn't feel right?"  
  
The bespectacled teen took an involuntary step back. "No... should I?"  
  
"DAR-ria, this is important!" Quinn squeaked. "Do you see anything out here that makes you feel uncomfortable - that makes you feel like you just want to rush right back inside?"  
  
Daria looked around the backyard, then turned to her sister; her initial nervousness and concern now turning to annoyance. "No. Quinn - what are you up to?"  
  
Brushing past her sister, Quinn stuck her head back through the open doorway. "Mom? Dad? _Daria didn't see her shadow this year_ \- that means that we're going to have _an_ _early spring! _"__  
  
Somehow, the wily Quinn managed to dodge the hurled bowl of 'Choco-Oaty-O's' that Daria was surprised to find in her hand - and barely managed to make it to the safety of her bedroom, the protestations of their parents for Daria not to beat her sister up lost in the thundering sound of Daria's boots as she ran after Quinn.  
  
  
**END**

 

1 February 2010

 

 


End file.
